we were like family
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: two-shot. Link is interrogated by Malcolm C. Rouvelier.
1. hush

_**I do not own D. Gray - man! - **_**the stuff belongs to Katsura Hoshino and I do not have any profit out of it**

A/N: I've wrote this piece in the light of chapter 202 but the chapter 203 gives it in a little different meaning

**

* * *

**_**

* * *

**_**We were like family**

**chapter 01: Hush...  
**

_By your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

"I'm disappointed in you Inspector" Malcolm C. Rouvelier admitted walking in circles around the small prison cell. In the middle of the room, on the steel chair sat Inspector Howard Link - as bare as at the day he was born.

"I'm sorry Inspector, but all of your clothes had to be taken off..." the large man placed his hand on Link's left shoulder "... but we all know how creative CROW are when it comes to hiding their weapons"

Then without warning he slapped the German with back of his hand, the sound echoed in the room followed by angry shout "tell me WHERE is Allen Walker!"

Link was looking at the steel bars before him with dull, empty eyes his lips twitched but no sound came out - he was just sitting there lifeless and limp, only weak ragged movement of his chest signified that the teen was still breathing and was possibly alive.

"CROW!" the British inspector called, a hooded guard appeared second after "Give him another shoot"

"but, sir! he… won't survive another one"

"just DO IT!"

The hooded guard bowed lowly and after a while he came back with a syringe. With one precise motion he stuck in the needle into Inspector already blackened, from previous shoots, arm.

After a while Howard's head twitched – as if he heard something and focused his eyes on one spot. He smiled warmly yet sadly and extended his arm into the air and started to move it from left to right, in delicate and smooth motion, as if he was stroking small child's head.

"inspector Link where is Allen Walker?" British repeated the question but the blond seemed to not even notice his superior.

Suddenly the strained, hoarse voice of ex-CROW filled the room "hush... don't cry Tewaku, we are like family – we just naturally protect each-other..." then his arm dropped to his side, Howard's head lowered onto his chest "...together, so stop cryin..."

Link chest stopped moving

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are **always** welcomed and appreciated!

the drabble was a reply for a prompt at DGM_kink meme


	2. to cross the river

_**I do not own D. Gray - man! - **_**the stuff belongs to Katsura Hoshino and I do not have any profit out of it

* * *

**_**

* * *

**_**We were like family**

**chapter 02: to cross the river  
**

_By your-biohazardous-friend

* * *

_

"Poor Link though" the CROW guarding the whole scene bowed his head and crossed himself in silent prayer as the Inspector's body was taken away "I hope he finds peace in Heaven"

* * *

Link was standing on the shore of a wide but shallow river – so wide he couldn't see the opposite edge of it. It could be misinterpreted as a sea – but something in his mind was screaming that it HAS to be the river – at which on the other side lies better place.

Link felt small delicate touch on his shoulders – he turned slowly and saw wavy blonde hair each strand was reflecting the setting sun, forming a natural halo around young woman's head.

"Tewaku" man whispered embracing the woman tightly. After few seconds the other hand followed bigger than the woman's one – he quickly jolted his head up recognizing the touch "Madarao!".

Madarao for the first time, since Link remembered, smiled to him and gestured with his head to look behind him – Link's own smile widened as the rest of his friends were coming toward him: Tokusa, Kiredori, Goushi – each of them greeted him in their own special way – the shake of the hands, a ruffling through the hair, pat on the shoulder, a hug - with each gesture Link felt more and more exited yet peaceful.

For the first time in his life, what was happening to him felt RIGHT.

"we were waiting for you, Link" Madarao said as the greetings were over

"we have to cross the river…" Tokusa retorted as he leaned against his shoulder "…cross it without pain or sacrifice"

"in the full sun, proudly, on our own legs…" Kiredori said stepping onto the river "… maybe then we will be able to see the God's smile"

German stood at the edge, uncertain at first, watching his friends chatting happily as they were crossing the water.

Link took a deep breath, calmed his heart and didn't change anything else after a while he dashed toward them, the water was splashing under his bare feet as he run – after few moments he caught up with them joining the laughter.

And so they crossed the river, together, like a family they once were, without pain and sacrifice.

* * *

This sequel drabble was inspired by the Polish song called "_przebudzenie_"(awaking) preformed by the band called _Buzu Squat_

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are **always** welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
